A conventional protective case is applied to cover an electronic device and contains an accommodation chamber defined on a bottom covering part and retained with the electronic device, so a touch screen of the electronic device exposes outside, thus the electronic device is broken easily.
Another conventional protective case contains a rotatable covering part covering a touch screen of the electronic case. However, the rotatable covering part has to be rotated away from the touch screen so as to view the touch screen, thus causing using inconvenience.
Furthermore, above-mentioned protective cases cannot dissipate heat of the electronic devices effectively.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.